Fandom Funland Wiki/Rules and Guidelines
Primary Rules * Users under the age of 13 are allowed on this wiki as long as they do not reveal their age. If an underage user reveals their age, report it with reliable evidence like a screenshot to an administrator, or Miette. * Do not insult, threaten or harass users or their opinions, staff or not. * No bullying of any kind. This also goes for the use of things such as mockery, trolling, ostracizing, etc. This also includes LGBT+phobia, heterophobia, any kind of genderphobia, sexism, racism, hate speeches and the use of ethnic slurs. Anyone found bullying anyone, even outside of the wiki, is subject to a 1 week to a 3 week ban depending on intensity. The user bullied can take their part if they wish to. *Do not beg a staff member to promote you. Promotions will be given randomly depending on activity, followed by a message about your promotion. If you ask, they will only decrease your chances of getting a promotion. *Swearing is allowed, but the only swears that aren't allowed are 'sl*t', 'b*tch', and any sexual languages. If you use a prohibited swear, you will be blocked for 1 day. *Do not pose as someone you're not, as that is identity theft. *Respect a staff member when they tell you to stop doing something harmful. *Please do not post personal info about yourself on this wiki. The only thing you can say is your name, and that is it. ---- Editing Rules * Follow the general rules mentioned above. * Do not "edit war", which is the act of repeatedly doing someone else's edit. Only undo another person's edits if they are blatant vandalism or unessecary. * Do not support, engage in or encourage vandalism, on this or any other wiki. * If you put any questional information on this wiki, please link a reliable source. * Do not engage in "edit boosting", which is the practice of making small, non-constructive edits to pages, or editing for the number, or "badge farming", which is the practice of editing for the badges. Doing this will result in two warnings and then a 4 day block. ---- Discussion Rules * Follow the general rules mentioned above. * Be on topic. Comments deemed irrelevant are subject to deletion. * Do not advertise your own content. Please do that on a seperate thread made for that matter. * Please do not over-quote or over-reply. * Do not spam in your messages. * Please only post threads in the related boards (i.e advertisements go in the advertisements thread) ---- File Rules An image must not.. *Contain images of you or your relatives. *Contain any NSFW content (this is obviously not allowed, as it will get the wiki shut down). *Contain any content that is related to bullying another user. *Contain any images of your personal info, such as your house address, credit card number, etc. *Do not replace another image with one of your own. If you accidentally do this, please contact an an administrator and they will be sure to replace your image with the original one. ---- Chatroom Rules *Do not spam in the chat unless if the other users approve of it. *Roleplaying is allowed, but only under a staff member's approval. *Please do not abuse your available powers. This will result in your rights being taken away for three days. If it is kept up your rights will be taken away permenantly. *If a user wants you to stop doing something, stop. *You're more than welcome to troll, but the limit is nothing more than a small Rickroll. *Do not send links to inappropriate or virus-filled sites. *Do not link to another wiki or wiki chat. You can if you ask an admin that is on chat. *Do not enforce the rules on the chat. Issues can be dealt with users with chat moderation rights or administrative rights. Doing this without these rights as a regular user is referred to as 'mini-modding'. If there are no moderators or administrators available in the chat room at the time and you witness a user breaking any rule, you may leave a message on any chat moderator or administrator's message wall concerning the situation and they will take action when necessary. Make sure you come with evidence such as a screenshot. *Do not link another wiki's chat without an admin's approval. |}